


【授翻】Settling for a Miracle/且就奇迹

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dark Magic, Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Trans Stephen Strange, What-If, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：在卡玛泰姬修习两之年后，Stephen梦见了一些“仪式”，能够给让他从黑暗维度中汲取力量，并重新控制自己的双手。他离开了卡玛泰姬，重新开始了作为神经外科医生的生活——但是作为一个已脱胎换骨的人，他不能再像从前那样享受物质生活了。在他回来之后不久，和Tony Stark有了接触，Tony帮助他开发新的医疗技术。Stephen与Stark建立了一段持续了两年的关系，直到Stark，一个并非秘法大师的人，发觉自己对上了Kaecilius，在一场关乎他的现实命运的战斗之中。





	1. 归来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Settling for a Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240510) by [babywarg (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg). 



> 作者笔记：我有点不确定《奇异博士》电影在整个电影时间线上的位置——但我想说我在网上看到了两点：1）Stephen大约花了四年时间来学习掌握秘法（粉丝的猜测，我准备以此作为这个故事的基础）；2）纽约大战发生的那年，Stephen（仍然是那个混蛋的外科医生）在纽约，在场。  
> 为了安排这个故事，设定Stephen在2012年（复联的第一部电影）的纽约遇袭之前出了车祸、去了卡玛泰姬。在2014年（美队2电影）之前不久回到了纽约，继续行医，直到2016年（奇异博士电影）的事件发生。这也就意味着他在2015年（复联二奥创）和2016年（美队3内战）的故事中与Tony Stark并肩作战了。  
> 译者笔记：原文目前32436字9章。这是一篇尚未完结的文。但是管它呢，我决定用实际行动向作者催更。

这段知识于梦境中降临，他因而得知。他将内容带到了古一面前，因为他希望能弄明白。出乎他意料的是，在他说完之后，古一的脸色阴沉变暗。她将他们二人带到镜面维度之中，在那里可以完全敞开地交谈。

“这非常重要，Stephen，试着回想一下，”她对他说，带着异常罕见的焦虑甚至是受到刺激，“梦中是否有人与你一起？你能否回忆起一张脸，或是一个声音吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“只有我一个人。那些书页就那么漂浮在我面前。那晚我刚刚掌握了梵语，所以我能读懂它们……”

“难道你不觉得这很可疑？就在你阅读了足够的古书经文并理解了之后，咒语便在你梦中出现了。”

Stephen不得不承认：他从未考虑过这些书页出现在梦境中的时机。这是陷阱吗？倘若如此，又是谁在设置？

“你还记得那些咒语吗？”

Stephen又顿了一下，他能够看出自己的导师不会喜欢接下来要说的话。但如果他想得到自己的答案，便必须诚实。

“是的，”他答道，“每一个字。”

古一闭上了眼睛，发出一声简短而轻柔的叹息，仿佛挨了一拳，比预期的更为受伤。

她转过身去，在为他们而设的空间中踱来踱去。与此同时，Stephen权衡了现在情况可能会有的结果。

他会被赶出去吗？

会被监禁或是留观？

古一是否会一层一层撕裂他的思绪，直到她发现是谁进入了他的脑海？

这是 **禁术** ——Stephen意识到了这一点。有些书本含蓄地表明了是新手的禁区，纵然卡玛泰姬明确规定了这里没有任何知识会被禁止。

Stephen从尖锐苛刻的图书管理员Wong的鼻子下偷来的这些书。他知道他们为何会被禁止阅读。

即便当时他还只懂得一些微末咒语，诸如灵体投射，以及如何使用悬戒。

“你打算用这些知识做什么，Stephen？”古一停下脚步，再次面对他时如此问道。

Stephen舔了舔嘴唇。“首先，”他缓缓说道，“我想知道后果。如果我真的能做到这个……将黑暗维度的力量引入我自己的身体……”

“嗯？”古一已经知道他要说什么了。她脸上冷峻的表情说明了这一点。她只是想听他亲口说出来罢了。

“……我可以让我的身体做到任何我想做的事。Jonathan Pangborn就是这么做的——用魔法，不断地，恢复行走。我能换回我的手来。”

“是的。”Stephen注意到了这句话中隐隐的悲伤。

“这是一个完全不同层面的魔法，我以前从未知道有这种可能。细胞再生。如果我正确使用，甚至可以活下去直到……”这个词汇很难从口中吐出，“……永恒？”

这更像是一个问题。也确实被当成问题对待了。

“没有永恒。”古一答道，“一切皆有尽头。你可以活很长、很长的时间，是的。但只能持续到，你可以做到的那一天。”

有时候古一说话如同打谜语，试图破译它们毫无意义。Stephen认为这回也在其中。

“对我会有什么影响？”

古一的目光与他的紧紧相交，开了口。

“坦率地说，Stephen，假如你只拿取一点点，只取你所需要的那么多……绝对没有。你可以按照自己的意愿而活，直到自然消亡的尽头，不会有任何不良的后果。”她放低声音，带着一种警告的口吻，“但是，每个能够从黑暗维度中获取力量的人都有能力汲取太多的东西，并在这个过程中沉溺其中。而那就是它摧毁你的时刻。”

“它没有摧毁你。”

她无谓地笑了笑。他明白了。他当然明白；那个仪式出现在他梦中的书页上，哪怕没有她额头上黑暗维度的标记，他也能够分辨出来。

“有些人会不赞同你的观点，”她几乎是玩笑地说着，“无论你能用来自黑暗维度的力量来做多少好事，它依旧篡改了自然法则。当你背靠着底线的时候，有什么能阻止你做更多的事情呢？”

“ **你做了更多了吗？** ”

她的笑容保持了镇定。

“藐视自然法则从来都是，也永远会是一种罪恶。记住，Stephen。”

这是他在圣殿之中学到的第一课，亦是最基本的一课。他会永远铭记的。但这也将是他长久难以接受的教训之一——总会有心存疑虑的。

在Stephen Strange的脑海之中——无论是作为医学专家还是秘法新手，自然法则的概念在某些方面与科学发生了冲突。不是全部，也不是异常重要的方面，但仍然有冲突之处。

毕竟，假如你用化学或是医学控制的理论帮助下延长一个人的生命，这难道就不是违背了自然法则吗？在某种程度上，这难道不是一种对命运的蔑视吗？

但他知道他这么想是虚伪的。他来到卡玛泰姬是为了稳固自己的双手，显然，对抗自己面前可见的黯淡未来，始终都是他的首要目标。

他千里迢迢而来，花费了那么多金钱与时间，只是为了失败么。

“我可以拿回我的双手。”他对古一如是说。无论那是否罪恶，我为何要对此说不？

她张开嘴，想要再说些什么。Stephen做好了听的准备。她要告诉他——提醒他，事实上——有比一个人自己更重要的东西，还有一个人可以超越自我、为了更伟大的事物而活的存在。某些超越这个世界的实体之外的东西，正怀着邪恶的意图注视着这个世界，他们需要被遏制在茫茫温床之中。

更糟糕的是，她要告诉他一些他以前从未听闻的事情：他是不可或缺的。尽管他收到了各种暗示，但他依旧举足轻重。如果他能够超越自我，便会有更大的成就等着他。

但古一没有说。她又阖上了嘴唇，嘴角浮现出一个新的微笑，带着些微苦涩的影子。

“真的么，Strange法师？”她轻声道。“或许，我应该说，Strange医生？”


	2. Chapter 2

“……Strange医生。”

Stephen在心里叹息了一声。他从急诊室直接来的筹款活动（在医院洗了个澡换了套燕尾礼服），他厌倦了社交活动，厌倦了与纽约精英们交谈应酬；同样的老面孔，说着他们“很高兴看到你回来”，然而却忽略了他们在他自我放逐的两年里忽略了他的一切。

他只想独自一人呆在这个阳台上，静静喝完他今晚的第一杯也是最后一杯香槟，然后开车回家，回到他舒适而朴实无华的小窝中，回到他在皇后区简陋的公寓。他本该在这里花足够的时间精力去取悦那些要求他参加这次募捐活动的医院的投资者与高管的。

但有人发现了他的藏身之处，看来他得比预期的多待一会儿了。

“Stephen Strange？”走近的人带着一张熟悉的面孔。那人伸出一只手让Stephen来握。“Tony Stark。典礼主持。”

这个地方的主人。筹款活动背后的赞助人。不好轻易拒绝。

“Stark先生。”他伸手握了。Tony Stark的手握得相当有力，甚至让Stephen伤痕累累的双手能够保持稳定的魔法的力量也堪堪匹敌。

双手肉长，但握力似钢。

“我整晚都在期待见到你。”Stark双手插在口袋里，靠在阳台的栏杆上，就在Stephen身边。“他们告诉我你是这个星球上最好的神经外科医生。但没人告诉我一点，你本人比《名利场》杂志上的照片看着还要英俊。”

Stephen移开了目光，微笑着，有些许尴尬。

“好吧，那都是几年前拍的了，”他告诉Stark，“我已经截然不同了。”

“噢，挺明显的，显然你更上一层楼了。”

Stephen的目光再次与Tony Stark的相遇，他不由扬起了眉毛。如果有什么事是他从多年以来参加高级聚会的经历中所了解到的话，那便是亿万富翁是不会微妙地（甚至说是特别熟练地）调情的。那些以少数的已然在顶端的人，可以用极少的力气便赢得生活，他们不必费心去掌握诱惑的艺术。

但不知何故，Tony Stark与众不同。这个男人散发出自信的气息，但并不傲慢。或者，至少，他有赖于那种并非过度的自信。

不过，Stephen所能注意到的就只有一点：自己累了，没心情把情调回去。

“我不认为自己是这个星球上最好的神经外科医生，Stark先生，”Stephen温和地纠正道，“自从两年前令我双手受伤的事故以来，我挽救生命的记录便不再那么完美了。”

“‘不那么完美’可能仍然意味着相当不错，”Stark反过来纠正他，始终保持着积极的态度，“然而你知道我是怎么听说的？你的完美记录直至最近才被毁的，那是因为你开始在急诊室候诊。说真的，医生，有时人们已经一脚踩在死亡之门上了才来急诊室，那么即便最好的医生也无法施展魔法然后将他们带回来的。”

“魔法”这个词就像一根巨大的芒刺穿过了Stephen的心脏。确实如此，他在ER里失去了一些病人——每一次发生这样的事情，他都想从黑暗维度中汲取魔法来拯救他们，那真的相当诱惑人。

但他总是及时阻止了自己。总是。

**我只取所需，我只为自己而** **取** **。我已经选择** **好** **了自私。**

“你……能这么说真的很好，Stark先生。”

“不过，这不是我想说的全部。”Stark飞快地说道，“事情是这样，我特地要求要本市最好的外科医生参加这次活动，因为我需要他们的帮助。有件事我需要你的特别帮助，愿意听我讲讲吗？”

**我有的选吗？这是你的派对。**

“当然，Stark先生。如果可以的话，我很乐意提供帮助。”

Stark开始滔滔不绝，这对他而言自然而然，对于那些知道自己的想法是伟大的人而言，他提出自己的想法时绝对无所畏惧，即便是他们可能因为这样或那样的原因被拒绝，但他们总能找到那个地方，并以此创造利润——所以，真的，拒绝他们是相当愚蠢的。

Stark告诉Stephen的是，他正在开发一系列涉及纳米技术和成像软件的非侵入性外科手术、治疗与康复工具，由于神经科学是最注重细节的医学学科之一，他一直难以找到能帮助自己提炼与微调相关工具的专家，好使那些设备对于从业者而言更具实际作用。

两年前，当Stark工业公司开始开发这个项目时，他就想过让Stephen来做这个项目——但是当时Stephen已经搬去了地球的另一端，几乎与所有的人失去了联系。因此，当Stark听说Stephen Strange在两年后重返事业，只知道自己必须与他联系。

“奇怪的是，人们不愿意将自己的名字与这项努力成果联系在一起。”Stark耸了耸肩，“也不怪他们。这个宝贝是变革性的，如果失败，也会拖累他们的名声。但如果你愿意加入，我们可以慢慢来，我会确保失败的可能性为零。”

他用了“我们”，说那个词的方式之中，有什么东西赢得了Stephen的信任——就好像他对此认真。Tony Stark将与 Stephen Strange一起参与这个项目，他将亲力亲为。

参与此等规模的项目无疑会占用Stephen的大量精力与时间。最终真正能拯救生命的话，这会是一个很好的权衡交换吗？

“这是个相当引人的提议，Stark先生，”他说，“我只是对你想启动的项目名称这一点有点疑问……它的首字母缩写难道不是…… BARF **[注1]** 吗？”

Stark露齿一笑。然后突然大笑起来。

那笑声放肆不羁，Stephen觉得这很是迷人。过去的两年中，他似乎只懂得自律与克己，此刻是他第一次将欢欣鼓舞形于色言于表。

“哦，天啊，对不起，”Stark在呼吸的间隙说道，“我就知道你会发现的。是的，我自己起的名字！我发誓技术人员的脸色都变了。”他的笑声渐渐平复下去，然后清了清嗓子，直起身来，带着一种近乎少年般的急切渴望，对Stephen说道：“那个不是，呃，对你来说不算什么问题，对吧？因为真的，就是个名字而已。如果你加入的话，我们也可以换了它。”

这是一个真正具有开创意义的项目。通过技术加强回溯，将框架直接对接神经输入接口，并允许人们与自己的记忆互动。

Stephen觉得自己对这个名字无可置喙。

“这对我而言不是问题，”他欣然承认道，“很引人好记。如果你说的是真的，那么它可以拯救生命，这才是最重要的事情。”

“太特么对了，可以拯救生命，”Stark有力地说，“你是怎么说的，医生？想当英雄吗？”

另一个词汇。另一根巨大的针尖。Stephen觉得自己僵住了。

“你是那个英雄，Stark先生，”他停顿了片刻，有些忧伤地柔声说道，“英雄主义……并不适合我。”

令他吃惊的是，Stark微笑着将一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

Stephen原以为这次也会有用力的抓握，然而那碰触是温柔的。

“医生…….你在急诊室工作。你坚守你的誓言，无论如何都要拯救生命。在我心目中你就是英雄。”

他轻轻拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，然后将手伸进外套口袋。

“而且，”他愉快地继续道，“我们甚至从未讨论到付钱的问题。如果你不是个真正的英雄，钱难道不该是议题中第一个出现的内容吗？”

Stephen不得不停下来思考这一点。

与此同时，Stark从胸前的口袋里拿出一张名片，递给了Stephen。

“这能让医学界彻底改变。”他对Stephen说，“我在给你一个参与大变革的机会。”

“很感激能有这个机会，”Stephen说着，将卡片放进自己的口袋，“最后一个问题：加入我同意提供帮助，那么是否有可能将其中一个工具命名为‘奇异装置’？”

Stark又爽朗地大笑了起来。

Stephen真的已经习惯了这样的笑声。

“这不仅仅是一次战斗的机会，医生。”Stark开始从阳台上离开，“只要带着你俊俏的脸蛋来参与，我们可以想怎么叫就怎么叫，你想起什么名字都行。”

“俊俏的脸蛋……？”

Stephen情不自禁笑了，“记下了 **[注2]** ，Stark先生。”

“叫Tony，拜托。”Tony一只手放在胸口中间，Stephen想象着埋在那里的反应堆——令他被打上了钢铁侠烙印的那个东西。“希望不久就收到你的消息，Strange医生。”

“是Stephen。”他纠正道。

Tony的笑容照亮了整个阳台。

“Stephen，”Tony应道，“好好享受派对。”

Stephen静静地望着Tony Stark离开。令他惊讶的是，他发现他们地谈话竟然让自己精神奕奕起来。

也许他终究要在这个聚会上再多呆一会儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]BARF技术，原理是通过连接人们大脑的海马体，通过现实投影技术，重现人们记忆中的场景，从而治疗心理创伤。并且，barf的意思是，呕吐。  
> [注2]原文为Duly noted，带有“听到了但我忽略之”的讽刺意味。  
> 译者笔记：我要用俗气的形容来说这是命中注定的相遇吗。  
> 表面上看，这成了钢铁侠与神经外科医生的相遇。或许没有车祸，没有卡玛泰姬，也是要相遇的。因为早在那之前托尼便考虑过找斯蒂芬合作了。但这一天真正到来，已经是在斯蒂芬掌握了魔法，却选择回到医生生涯之中的节点上了。  
> 气氛正好，笑容正盛。一切都那么自然而然。


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章提要：Stephen发现很难重新适应纽约的生活。在一个十字路口，他与一位名叫Peter的年轻邻居进行了一场交心的谈话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：好吧，我决定和让Stephen成为May和Peter Parker的邻居。由于《蜘蛛侠：返校季》里面从来没提他叔叔是何时去世的（甚至他到底去世了吗？），所欲我将这个时间定在了2014年，内战发生前两年，Tony Stark送给14岁的Peter第一套蜘蛛侠装甲的时候。  
> 另外，这个12岁的Peter还没有他的超能力，但他已经和May婶以及Ben叔叔住在一起一段时间了。

对于Stephen而言，回到他在皇后区的新家（“新”只是一个相对的概念——这幢楼很陈旧，有可能某些地方还有裂缝和泄漏）依旧是一种奇怪的经历。

他必须从零开始建立自己的个人财务，考虑到他的信用记录，能够理解信誉良好的金融机构并不会立刻就借钱给他了。

但是在Christine Palmer和……Christine Palmer这样的好朋友 **[注1]** 的帮助下，他还是找到了这样一个距离曼哈顿医院不远的、又经济实惠的地方，并且很容易就安顿下来了。

尽管如此，还是很奇怪。起初，他以为这是因为他习惯了奢侈——他的新公寓的面积不到曾经那个在市中心的老公寓的一半，而且东西也要少得多了。

随后他意识到，那是因为自己已经习惯了在最艰苦严苛的条件下生活。头几个晚上，他发觉Christine帮他买的床垫太软了；所以他睡在了地板上。

两年的远离城市的生活改变了他。这个城市的生活似乎太快，太混乱，太依赖于物质了。

这并非如他所预料的那般，只是回到一个原本的角色而已——却更像是试图去融入适应成为一个已经无比渺小的角色。

幸运的是，至少他有和气可亲的邻居。他在那里的第一晚，住在对面、自我介绍说自己叫May的女人带着自己烤制的糕点前来（那些点心……并不是最好的，但也不是不能吃，而且他并不适应拒绝免费的食物），他立即在脑海中对她留下了“经常笑然而眼神却悲伤的女人”的印象。

在一些特殊的日子，May会带着烤好的食物来，或者是让她的侄子Peter，一个说话飞快、有些焦虑的青春期少年过来，他从没喊他“阿姨”，并且似乎也带着与她一样的悲伤，避开了与Stephen的目光相遇。

Stephen意识到这孩子在逃避——是一种悲伤与内疚的混合体。但是为什么要内疚呢？

Peter向他透露了May的丈夫Ben最近死于一名抢劫犯近距离射出的子弹这件事情。但Stephen没有问更多细节。他保持着距离。他觉得在能让他人靠近之前，自己脑子里还有很多东西需要整理。

如果适应Stephen新的原本生活，只是简单搬迁、并和超出他实际需要的更多的东西待在一起的话，事情或许会容易得多。

但是并非如此。

 

***

 

“Stephen。”Christine将手放在他的胳膊上。

那是他唯一一次将手从病人的胸口移开。

他第一次听到那长长的、不间断的心电图的哀鸣。那是房间里，除了他自己的心脏怦怦作响、呼吸急促的声音之外，唯一的声音。

他低头看着自己伤痕累累的双手：现在是如此强壮、如此坚定——却又如此无用。

房间里的其他护士和医生都在期待地望着他。Stephen从桌子边退开，从他一直试图复活的躯体边退开。他一言不发，转身离开了手术室，留下Christine去宣布死亡时间。

 

***

 

他花了太久的时间洗手，Christine赶上了他。

她开始在他身边的盥洗池中默默洗手。

Stephen洗完手，擦干，却意识到自己已没有力气离开。他站在那里，等待她发现自己的软弱，先开口。

她确实那么做了。

“你当了那么久医生，”她轻声说道，“一个外科医生，那么久了，仍然没有习惯失去你照顾的人么？”

Christine没有下判断的结论。这便是他一直珍惜她的地方，虽然他并不能总是及时地发现这一点。

“在我的职业生涯里，我花了大部分时间去避免哪怕是最小的可能，避免失去我照顾的人，”他低声回答道，“完美的记录，记得吗？”

“是的，你宝贵的记录，”她叹了口气，对于他们之中任何一个而言这都不算愉快的记忆，“但Stephen……那真的能保护你免于面对死亡吗？死亡一指都在你身边。我们聊过的。”

“还有一件事我要添进我没道歉的冗长清单之中，”Stephen懊悔地喃喃道，“有时候我们聊天的时候，我很有可能……真的……没有在听。”他将目光从她身上移开，“对不起。”

“是啊，好吧，”她说着，扬起一边嘴角，“我只是想，即便你没听进去，没和我谈论这个，它依旧会找到你的。”

它会的，不是吗？对于医生而言，生死从来携手并进。死亡不可避免，但它仍然是敌人。那也是伴随着誓言俱来的；那便是契约。

“我们与死亡斗争，”Christine向他清楚地说道，“我们有时会打败仗。但重要得是，我们得战斗。”她正视着他，双手轻轻放在他肩头，“我们是地球上隔在人生命与死亡之间的最后一条绳子。但有时，即便我们也不得不放手。”

他摇了摇头。“你不明白，Christine……”

他不应该这么说的。Stephen一出口便想收回这话。他闭上眼睛，咽下了剩下的句子：

**我有超越死亡的力量。我可以拯救生命，如果我想。我不必从手术台上放开手。**

**我所要放弃的一切，就只有我的双手罢了。**

Stephen很确定，不会有其他外科医生有这么多良心上的不安。对于外科医生而言，处理普通的弥赛亚情结 **[注2]** 就已经够糟糕的了，可他除了那情结之外还有其他的东西。

但Christine并不需要听到这些。

没有人需要听。

这是一笔只有他应当承受的交易。

“我不明白什么，Stephen？”Christine问道。

Stephen有几秒钟的时间想出一个答案，能让Christine远离真相，但严格来说又并非不真实的答案。

他想出了这个：

“我离开了，回来时已脱胎换骨。我觉得在急诊室工作可以帮助我适应变化，但我想我甚至不再算是一名外科医生了。我……我知道我是什么。”

Christine搂住了他。他任她那么做了。如果他认为Christine友好的感情对自己没有任何帮助，那他是在欺骗自己。它们有帮助。一直都是，很有。

她经常拥抱他——如果他对自己诚实的话：每当她那么做，都会让他觉得温暖。

那种他感到自己不配的得到的温暖。

“或许你应该离开，”她建议道，“就一段时间。也许两年的时间太少。也许你找回了双手还不够。”

“但我该怎么办？”他回抱了一下她，痛苦地问道，“我该去哪里？我不能回加德满都。在那里我已经尽力了。”

那不是真的。他离开加德满都时尚没有学到太多东西。也许，如果他在卡玛泰姬停留更长时间，可能会学到更多有用的东西——比如探看未来的方法。进入许多可能的未来——他自己的，他人的。

但他已经说了再见，回去可能只会引起更多问题，而非答案。

询问一个聪明、敬爱和忠诚的朋友下一步该怎么做是最好的办法。

“你说过Tony Stark给你了一个邀请。”Christine说，“你不想试一试吗？”

“Tony Stark会在一天之内向许多人发出邀请，”Stephen酸溜溜地、尖刻地说，“如果我接受了，那我会变成什么样子？他床柱上的缺口 **[注3]** 吗？”

Stephen一边说着，一边注意到了这话让自己听起来有多么吝啬。下意识的利己令他自己反胃。

“别那么吝啬。”Christine嗤了一声，“Stephen，听着……如果他提供的最终也是你想要的……那么接受有什么不对的？”

从她口中听到，使情况发生了变化。每当形势变化，她一如既往地实事求是。

“这并非是说你一点都不特别，”Christine解释道，“而是说你是唯一一个有资格做这项工作的人。如果我没听错的话，Stark说了那么多，我想你应该认清那其中的分量。”

这些话引起了Stephen的共鸣。曾经有一段时间，他意识到对方或许是世界上唯一一个拥有和自己一样的大脑和双手的人——事实上，这也是他自我价值唯一的基础。

不喜欢把自己想象成英雄，而是把自己想象成一个没有同伴的专家？

如此熟稔。

“如果你真的不想和Tony Stark一起工作，”Christine试探着说，“你总可以去教书吧？”

Stephen哼了一声。

“我，和年轻人一起？”他嘲弄地说，“我救不了生命还不够，还得毁了他们不成？”

Christine发出一声轻笑，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“你怎么知道你毁了他们的生命？”她质问道，“你真的试过了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]一开始以为写重了，后来反应过来是斯蒂芬的好朋友实在是……少啊。  
> [注2]弥赛亚情结：坚信自己的信仰与价值观具有普世意义，因而有着将其推广开来的强烈愿望。  
> [注3]A notch in his bedpost：临时*性*伴侣，尤指一夜情。   
> 译者笔记：克莉丝汀是个好姑娘，十分通透。对死亡的思考，间接揭露了斯蒂芬要以这样的方式从医所面临的困境。  
> 虽然是回到医生的生活中，但卡玛泰姬确然在斯蒂芬生命中留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。  
> 是好的那一种。脱胎换骨的那一种。我有预感，虽然他现在不是一个法师，只是一个医生……但他隐隐约约还是朝着这个方向在前进。  
> 不过前进路上，总会有点波折涟漪。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：Stephen选择自私了一次。他是真的喜欢做医生啊。  
> 但是，汲取一点点黑魔法或许没有很大的影响，但就如同悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。你不知它何时会来，更不知道自己是否会为了某些事，某个人，而做出让步。


End file.
